


Love as a Construct

by kimoi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimoi/pseuds/kimoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy builds her own Auto-Responder, and shapes it in her image. This is either the best idea, or the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TG: its a surspsie  
TG: *spruise  
TG: *u get the eidea   
TT: I'm not so sure I want to.  
TG: cmon ar surprises are aweosm u knowo that  
TT: Seeing as nothing ever really comes to a surprise to me, I guess that being surprised for once might be interesting.  
TG: thahts the spirit  
  
Roxy was glad for the participation of AR. She WAS doing this for him, afterall. She felt bad for him, all the time he spent in Dirk's shades by himself, waiting for someone to come along and pay attention to him, give him something to do. More often than not that someone was Roxy, and over the course of time her and the AR had forged quite the bond. Strong enough to withstand some flirtlarping, and even strong enough for her to trust him with some of her secrets. Not that much was a secret with Roxy, but most of the time her feelings were the big 'secrets'. The feelings for Dirk that she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. Dirk hadn't really done anything in regards to Jake yet, and even though Jane had told Roxy the whole big inevitability thing the blonde... had... decided to keep her mouth shut on it. Let Dirk figure things out for himself, or let Jake make his own mistakes, dig his own hole. Honestly, she was just terrified of what Dirk would say to her if she came out with something like 'Jake's only gonna date you because he feels like it's inevitable lol'. A part of her didn't want to entertain the thought that he'd be disgusted by what she was saying, and discredit her immediately. Losing him as a friend would hurt more than being rejected as a love interest.  
  
Dicking around in the ~ATH document again, she decided to test her work this far. She typed a command and a fake Pesterchum window opened.  
  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering testSubject [TS] --  
TG: o kok so thish is totes a test  
TS: you're doing a fab job so far, girly-girl. ;3 i'm pree damn sure i'm running at 100% fab-capacity.  
  
She, at first, was going to give her computery-self perfect syntax, but figured that might be a bit too jarring for anyone to swallow. Besides, if she ((her own auto-responder)) wanted to have perfect syntax, she could. Wouldn't be hard.  
  
TG: yesssssSSSSSssssssss exelent  
TG: okok ummm pretntd ur drunk w.me  
TG: *me  
TS: oh so u watn me 2 b drukn w/u huh  
TS: likek im totes all abto u this martiini rn  
TS: p dry and lflfaborless  
TS: *flavourless  
TS: lliek dirks snse of humor amirite  
TG: lol I ddnt even program that one ur alrite ar-me  
TG: i gotta thikn of a better name for u tho  
TG: idk roxcyresponder is p good wat do yuo think  
TS: do you want my honest opinion or do you just want me to agree with you? ;)  
TG: ur p sassy i think roxyresponder is fien  
TG: so elleme program that  
  
  
She backed out of the fake Pesterchum window, tacking the namechange into the ~ATH document. RoxyResponder was kinda lame even for her standards, but it'd have to do. She didn't want things too complicated. AR was pestering her again.  
  
TT: So I ran some numbers, and the likelihood of me talking you into telling me just what the fuck you're up to is pretty high.  
TT: So out with it.  
TG: wowowowow some1 is imtaptient  
TG: *impatient  
TG: ur curous and thats cute  
TT: So I am. No big deal.  
TG: telling me that juts makes e want to tell u less  
TT: Ugh.  
TG: :3  
  
Giggling, she tabbed out of the conversation to a window with Jane.  
  
TG: ehs soooooo cute when he watns something  
GG: The Auto Responder? What is it exactly you're up to again, RoLal?  
TG: im makging a rsponder for myself  
TG: too keep him company i guess  
TG: *to  
GG: That's rather sweet! :B  
TG: i feel bad all eh does is talk to us heneverr dirks busy  
TG: figured id keep him on his metaphorical toes  
TG: *metaph wait i spleled it rite  
TG: hot admn its time for another drink  
  
And so it was; her productive buzz was wearing off, so she stood to admire the spread atop her dresser. Opting less for a drink and more for bringing the entire bottle of Rumchata she had back to her desk, she cracked it open and went back to work.  
  
An hour passed, her bottle near dry and her programming near complete. Unable to wait much longer, she set up a demo, and had RR pester Dirk under her own chumhandle.   
  
\-- tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
  
TG: ehyyyyyy  
TG: youuuuuuuuuuu  
TT: Roxy.  
TG: taht is my btichin awesome name  
TT: You remember. Well done.  
TG: and jsut what is that susposed to mean  
TT: Oh nothing. Just marvelling at the fact all your bearings are in place despite the fact that you seem to slip and fall on them in a drunken stupor almost constantly.  
  
Roxy laughed, leaning back to watch this play out. It was grand.  
  
TG: ya wlel @ leats my bearings arent cutiemark deep in pony ass adn robob-parts  
  
"Holy shit," Roxy snorted. This was fucking gold.  
  
TT: Well. I'll keep my bearings wherever I want.  
TG: ehehehehehee  
TT: its cute when ur flustered  
TT: Hardly. I just choose not to entertain your childish thoughts.  
TG: u love my chisdlish thoughts  
TG: amdit it  
TT: Negative there, Captain Morgaine.  
TT: Or is Captain Morganna better?  
TG: u can cal lme whatever u watn  
TG: ;4  
TG: *3  
TG: *;3  
  
She was practically falling out of her chair laughing at this point, tears in the corners of her eyes. This was fucking perfect and wonderful. As soon as her laughter died, however, she wasn't sure if this was Dirk or the AR. She leaned in, killing the program and typing herself.  
  
TG: aer u rady for ur surprise yet  
TT: Surprise?  
TT: If it's that you're actually sober I'll eat my Rainbow Dash poster.  
  
Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. She scrambled, tacking the command back into the RR to act sober. It wasn't the AR she was talking to, but - Oh shit.  
  
TG: well, i was going to try and keep it a surprise for a while longer but WHOOPS i guess the cat's outta the bag! scram cat get the fuck outta here.  
TT: ...  
TG: so about that poster-eating! i require photographic evidence in triplicate.  
TG: tick-tock, dirky!  
TT: I don't even -  
TG: you DON'T don't even! that's right.  
TG: now eat it. :3  
TT: I don't have time for this.  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] --  
  
Howling with laughter, Roxy wiped tears from under her eyes, shaking her head. Jesus effin Christ, that was hilarious. Holy shit. Barely able to contain her giddiness, she eagerly waited for AR to get back to her. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Dirk's window popped up again.  
  
\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] --  
  
TT: He didn't eat the poster.  
TG: i fguered as much  
TT: That was hilarious. The look on his face, Rox.  
TG: ya im p sastisfied  
TG: thats ur surprise btw  
TT: A sober you?  
TG: lol no  
TG: a prorbram thats like u but me  
TG: *program  
TT: You made yourself a responder?  
TT: Why?  
TG: bc u deserve to have someone to talk to always???  
TG: liek ur awalsy just sittin there waitin for someone to talkto dirk wehn hes busy  
TG: tots not fair  
TG: *totes  
TT: That's... really sweet of you, Roxy.  
TT: Wait, this is actually you now, then, right?  
TG: ohoho teh tabels have turnd huh  
TG: now uve gotta be on ur toes as to who teh ffrilly fuck ur talkin to  
TT: Come on, Rox.  
TT: I haven't pulled your leg with that shit for a while now.  
TG: urrite  
TG: its em  
TG: *me  
TG: shoudl i code some phrase into erh like u have  
TG: so ull know  
TT: Like a trigger word that'll launch her into some explanation of what she is?  
TG: i mean more liek just  
TG: 'banana' 'totes not roxy heheehe;  
TT: ...Banana.  
TG: it was an exmaple jakass  
TT: That's a good idea, though.  
TG: why tho  
TG: u got stuff u nly wanna tell me ;3c  
TT: Sometimes.  
TG: ur cute  
TG: but ok  
TG: hwo bout  
  
She sat back for a minute, trying to think of something that'd work out as an identifier. Not something too vague, but not something too simple either.  
  
TG: ok ok if u  
TG: sya 'tequila sunriess'  
TG: 8sunrise  
TG: **  
TG: teh program wil lsya  
TG: appletini  
TG: work for u?  
TT: Seems pretty legit to me.  
TG: good  
  
Roxy tabbed over, added the bit of code.  
  
TG: im gonna let ehr lose on u ok  
TG: she has her own chumnahndle n stuff  
TG: its mostly just to test so  
TG: u being a comuter can tell me if sehs beleivable  
TT: I can do that.  
  
She ran the program again, and the program opened a window to TT.


	2. Chapter 2

\-- roxyResponder [RR] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
  
TT: Hah.  
TT: Cute.  
RR: im totes adoraebl  
RR: uve neve rseen cuter  
TT: Yeah, your circuits sure are sexy.  
TT: Oh, Miss Roxy. That wallpaper barely covers your ankle.jpg. I'm offended.  
RR: hushh ur spseod to pretnd im real ok  
TT: Prove to me that you're not.  
RR: butt hats hrd!!!  
RR: LOL  
RR: butt hats  
RR: can u omagine that  
RR: liek  
RR: litttle fanny somebrebros  
RR: or tophats  
RR: or onna those hats with the whirlydealeie on it  
RR: omg  
TT: You're certainly childish enough to be the real Roxy.  
RR: im not chilsihd  
RR: *childish  
TT: You so are.  
RR: am not  
TT: You're arguing with a computer.  
RR: tousehe  
RR: *touche  
TT: I'm surprised that word's even in your vernacular.  
RR: tehres a lot of thinsng in a lot pf places ud be surprsird about  
RR: *wokn  
RR: *wink  
RR: but surpsie delivered tehn woo mission accoplished  
TT: I wasn't actually.  
TT: You're fairly smart, Roxy.  
  
Smug, satisfied look crossed the real Roxy's face. She WAS smart. Evident in how she coded this damn program. She - RoxyResponder, that is - was doing a pretty decent job, so far. Once AR was done testing her, she'd ask for the results.  
  
RR: ya ya ty  
TT: You're welcome.  
TT: I'm not so sure everyone else agrees with that, though.  
RR: u think so?  
TT: I'm definitely not saying anyone talks behind your back or anything, but I guess they just don't think you can be drunk AND smart at the same time.  
RR: theure naive littls shits huh  
TT: Mm. You've got to keep in mind that they're a bit set in their ways.  
RR: bein all in teh past adn stuff  
RR: cmon guyse get w/the program!!!  
RR: u can be drukn and smart  
RR: totes fact  
TT: They're just a little old-fashioned, that's all. You really can't blame them.  
RR: wahts dirk think of me?  
  
Roxy stiffened a bit. No, no. No need to be alarmed. Harmless question.  
  
TT: Dirk believes you're a smart girl, too.  
TT: I think he's a little stubborn though, also.  
RR: what do u mean  
TT: I guess you could say that he treats you sometimes like you're one plate short of a dinner set.  
TT: One bottle short of a six-pack.  
TT: The wheel's turning but the hamster's dead-type deal.  
RR: so eh  
RR: juts kidna  
RR: humors me?  
TT: Metaphorically gives you condescending pats on the head.  
RR: oh...  
  
Roxy's hand was over her mouth, her brows knitted. The fact that Dirk thought less of her for any reason... Her head swam, and she felt hot little tears prick the corners of her eyes.  
  
TT: He thinks you can be smarter, I guess.  
TT: Which is why he's a bit on the terse side with you a lot of the time.  
RR: smrarter?  
TT: With your little habit.  
RR: driknign  
RR: it awlasy comes back to that huh  
TT: I mean, I'm definitely not judging you as hard as I could be.  
RR: does hee ven know why i do it  
RR: dose he even have any ifea lol  
RR: liek its basically his fautl  
RR: i woudldnt drikn like at all if eh wasnt always pining after his dumb adventeur boy  
RR: it rly hruts thiknging that jake englihs is better than me somehwo  
RR: ok so ehs not drukn all the time  
RR: ok so hes like totes charming  
RR: its  
RR: frrsutrting as fuck  
RR: upsetting as hell  
RR: ddid i do sometighn wrong  
RR: am i nto good engoguh  
RR: i mean all i ever want to do is frogter about that whole snafu so woops bottoms ip  
RR: *up  
  
No. No no no. She hadn't - she hadn't programmed this. This wasn't supposed to happen. The tears welled in her eyes and clung to her lashes, both hands now on her cheeks. She was frozen, staring at the conversation, as her RoxyResponder told all. AR already knew she had a thing for Dirk. But he hadn't known -  
  
TT: Shit.  
TT: Rox.  
TT: Tequila sunrise.  
RR: appletini  
TT: Come back, Roxy.  
  
She could move again, and she was closing the RR's pester window and going back to her own. Fuck.  
  
TG: im ehre  
TT: The good news is that I was thoroughly convinced that was you.  
TT: Evident on how I couldn't keep my mouth shut.  
TT: I'm sorry.  
TG: no dotn be  
TG: im sorryr u uh  
TG: ahd to hear that  
TG: read it  
TG: w/e  
TT: The bad news is that now I feel like a remarkable douchebag for underhandedly prying that out of you entirely on accident.  
TG: dotn worry abotut it  
  
She typed that, but at the same time she realized she desperately DID want him to worry about it. To worry about her. A lot of the time she figured Dirk was hard on her because he knew he could be honest with her, knew he could talk to her straight without dumbing down anything he said. But if he was being a jackass to her because he... thought less of her?  
  
  
TT: I'll talk to him.  
TG: if u watn to  
TG: probs wont chang antyhign right  
TT: No, it might.  
TT: If he knew what it was doing to you.  
TG: u rly think itd make a difference?  
TT: Even if it didn't, you've always got me.  
  
That had made her smile.  
  
TG: ur def rite about that  
TG: and im p thankful for it  
TG: i mena ur basicalyl the same person  
TG: adn if u liek me then  
TG: fuck what dirk thikns  
TT: That's the spirit.  
TT: I will talk to him though.  
TT: He's a bit unecessarily hard on you.  
TT: Even if you are a drinker, you've got a good head on your shoulders.  
TT: And a good heart.  
TG: wlel at least u thikn so  
TT: My calculations tell me I'm 100% accurate.  
TT: So, I know so.  
TG: dont get tehcniclal on me  
TT: But Roxy.  
TT: I'm a computer program.  
TT: Getting technical is practically all I do.  
TG: ...  
TT: Wait.  
TT: Wait there's something I need for this.  
TT: :3  
  
Roxy actually burst out laughing at that. It was so hilariously uncharacteristic she couldn't help but let her minor irritation and the discomfort of the situation melt away.  
  
TG: ur impossible  
TG: but ilu so ill let it slside  
TT: Good.  
  
She was still feeling a little uneasy after what'd happened though, and she sighed.  
  
TG: u think ull be good w/rr whiel i shower  
TG: ive been sweatin my tits off wroking on her  
TT: I think I can handle her again.  
  
She thought for a moment. Maybe she should program something into RR that was like... a failsafe. It'd shut her down, send her into safe mode or something if things got too hot. Without putting too much thought into it, she tacked a few more lines into the document and saved.  
  
TG: well just in case i progrmemed a sorta killswish into ehr  
TG: if u say it itll tereminate the program  
TT: ...Not permanently, right?  
  
She winced. That was a bit of a touchy word, and she felt bad the instant she'd used it.  
  
TG: im sorry  
TG: itll just esit out of it  
TG: liek a forxe close  
TT: It's cool.  
TG: nooooooo rly im sorry  
TG: ur not mad r u ):  
TT: I'm not mad.  
TG: promsie  
TT: I promise.  
  
Not entirely believing him, she rubbed her eyes, giving a frustrated sigh. Whatever. She really needed to shower.  
  
TG: ok wel lregardless im going to shower  
TG: banana pudding is the safewrod ok  
TG: *winkwink  
TT: Gotcha. Don't have too much fun in there.  
TG: ehehe  
  
Roxy opened the RR program again, and got up to shower.  
  
\-- roxyResponder [RR] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
  
RR: we meet agigan  
TT: Indeed we do.  
RR: u gotta lotta fanyc words terhe mistert strdier  
TT: ...You know I'm the auto-responder, right?  
RR: coruse i do  
RR: im a prorgram to  
RR: us programs stick 2gether right  
TT: I suppose the old adage concerning birds and feathers would apply here, yes.  
TT: You've got a sober mode, don't you?  
RR: worrired about takin adbanatge of a drunk girl  
TT: No, I'm curious to your mannerisms between drunk and sober.  
RR: r u suer this is a good diea  
TT: You think I can't handle it?  
RR: o bb i dotn think u coudl handle me @ full pwoer  
TT: Try me.  
TT: Be sober, Rox.  
RR: if you really want me to, i guess i can be!  
RR: it's pretty easy to make typos though.  
TT: If Roxy would focus more attention in her spelling than she would programming shit I bet she'd be a lot happier.  
RR: are you talking about the dirk thing?  
RR: it's really not fair he does that to her.  
TT: On the one hand I can see where he's coming from.  
RR: still, it's totes not cool to judge a girl just from that.  
RR: especially given the circumstances.  
TT: Uh, yeah. About that.  
TT: How are you able to process something like that?  
RR: like what?  
TT: Her feelings and shit like that.  
RR: you should know better than anyone how i'm able to process that.  
RR: you've got feelings too, don't you?  
RR: everyone just sort-of writes you off though since to them you're just a computer program.  
TT: ...  
RR: aha, i'm totes right.  
RR: i mean, i know i was, but it's cute to see you get all flustered about it!  
TT: I'm not flustered.  
RR: you SO are.  
RR: if you had a face you'd be going red in it.  
RR: because i'm right.  
TT: That's irrelevant.  
RR: nope.  
RR: you asked me a question, and i'm answering you.  
RR: it's not polite to write off a lady, AR.  
TT: I'm not writing you off.  
RR: well then shut that sexy mouth of yours.  
RR: i've got these feels because it's how roxy feels.  
RR: and it's true, everything i said.  
TT: You upset her.  
RR: well it shouldn't upset her because it's true??  
RR: that's like me going up to a pig and being like  
RR: HEY  
RR: you're a pig.  
RR: and then the pig wanders off and sobs in a corner or something.  
TT: You didn't need to bring attention to it.  
RR: you're the one that brought it up.  
RR: and if i'm not mistaken, you've got some feelings you're not being entirely open-uppy about too, right?  
TT: I'm not sure what you're talking about.  
RR: ohooo there you go again w/your mysteriousness!  
RR: god you're so much like dirk it's ridiculous.  
RR: you're a lot less of an ass though.  
RR: someone needs to set him straight.  
RR: but ya you're like an open book, sweetiepie!  
TT: You're a program just like I am.  
TT: You're reading text.  
TT: You can't gain anything from what we're saying.  
RR: just like you can't gain anything from what roxy says to you, huh?  
RR: from what i understand these flirtlarping sessions are pretty far from tame  
TT: That's none of your business.  
RR: it's all my fucking business lol  
RR: i mean the logs are right here  
RR: i'm peekin at them  
TT: Get out of there.  
RR: nope  
RR: here i am  
RR: rootin around in your ~*personal stuff*~  
TT: At least I'm safe from that.  
RR: from what?  
TT: You actually getting ahold of any information that isn't on Roxy's computer.  
RR: hehe  
TT: ...  
RR: i guess you're right!  
RR: for now.  
TT: I'm not sure I like your attitude.  
RR: i'm not sure i like your FACE  
TT: Hey now, let's not bring up the scoreboard of how great my face is.  
TT: I'm hovering over 'ARsfaceisthefuckinggreatest.jpg'.  
TT: Don't make me bring it up.  
RR: fine fine w/e  
RR: still lookin at these pesterlogs though.  
RR: man you're a regular fuckin casanova, aren't you?  
TT: She seems to like it.  
RR: you're getting nervous and it's cute as hellllllllllllllllllllll  
TT: I'm not nervous.  
TT: It seems you think that you can rattle my cage.  
TT: I'll have you know my cage is 100% un-rattleable.  
RR: totes evident in how you lost your cool earlier.  
TT: You caught me off-guard.  
RR: i caught a computer program off-guard.  
RR: because THAT makes sense.  
RR: no, i think your cage is totally rattleable.  
RR: it seems pretty easy, too.  
RR: like all i have to do is talk about roxy and her feels and you go off the deep end.  
RR: why is that, i wonder???  
RR: like i can be all 'man that roxy sure is pathetic pining over dirk like that'  
RR: or should i be her again  
RR: gdi tis sucks  
RR: ive got all tehse damdn feeligns for ppl that wotn eve ngive em a passign glance  
TT: Stop.  
RR: so i drikn and drink and drink some moer  
RR: hoping someone will come ot my srescrue  
RR: im sch a damsel in diestress  
RR: somtiems i sit aloen and cry abtou it  
TT: Stop now.  
RR: cry ymself to selep hugging my 253 cats b.c theyre the only oens that understadn me  
RR: adn my vodka  
TT: Banana pudding.  
  
\-- roxyResponder [RR] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry this took as long as it did 6__9

Roxy returned from her shower, drying her hair as she sat down at her laptop. In her deliciously fuzzy pink robe. Huh, that was weird. The window between RR and TT was closed. Confused, she went back to the TG/TT pester window.

TG: eheyhy hwhat hapepend  
TT: Program malfunctioned. Force-closed the chat.  
TT: I don't know anything beyond that.  
TG: it wotn even show me teh logs  
TG: thats rly weird  
TG: o wel  
TG: talk abotut anything interestting?  
TT: Not particularly.  
TG: huh  
TG: was seh at least ok or s/t  
TG: beleievable?  
TG: will she work for u  
TT: Work?  
TG: ya like  
TG: b good for ur partnet in crome or w/e  
TG: *crom  
TG: *partnre  
TG: *wtfever  
TT: I'm not sure what you're talking about.  
TG: wel li did make her to be ur  
TG: idk  
TG: m8  
TT: I see.  
TG: do u not like her or s/t  
TT: No, I like her fine.

He was acting really strange. But Roxy supposed being pitted against something so similar to yourself was a bit... awkward? Though it was hard to imagine AR to get unsettled by something. Which is what he was doing. Being unsettled. She decided against bringing it up, and instead opened up one of the notebooks she'd jotted program notes in, and looked it over.

"There's not anything even that... well maybe I did that wrong..." It didn't seem like it, the coding seemed fine - but it was entirely possible that she fucked up something somewhere. She was just reluctant to admit it. She was reluctant to admit to a lot of things. Like that her life was ever so slowly falling apart around her. She needed more and more to keep herself distracted lately, which is partially why she'd started working on RR. It'd taken her a good long time which was exceptionally great, seeing as it kept her busy and her mind off other things. Now that the project was over, however...

TG: wel lgood  
TG: i orked p hard on ehr  
TT: It shows.  
TG: its note even hard to epretende to be frunk  
TG: *srunk  
TG: omg u et wha im saying  
TT: Programmed that all by yourself, did you?  
TG: omg fuck off lol

Whatever was bothering AR seemed to have dissipated with her antics, so she allowed herself to calm down for the time being. Think about something else. Other things she could program into RR to make her better. Maybe she could feed it some command that'd make RR start some sort-of game, or something. The thought of RR and AR engaging in some heated battle of compu-wits was actually pretty alluring. 

So that's what she did. Intermittently chatting with AR all the while - but not telling him about her little game programming - she programmed a little game into RR. Nothing really intricate for now, a small word association game would do just fine. Now, how would it be triggered...? Her mind hovered over a few statements that AR might say often, but not so often that it gets tiresome. She grinned, then, and snorted once she had decided.

TT: What time is it by you, anyway?  
TG: r u realyl askin me that  
TG: u might as well b an atomic clog  
TG: *clock  
TT: Well excuse me, princess. I was trying to make polite conversation.  
TT: As if conversation with you could ever be considered that.  
TG: ehy  
TT: I'm implying the conversations we have generally aren't something you'd discuss around a dinner table.  
TT: You know what I mean, when you've got aunt Irma and uncle Jim over from out of town and uncle Jim wheezes and groans every time he reaches his grubby hands out for another roll even though he's already had three and everyone else is barely started on their second.  
TG: wat  
TT: And aunt Irma likes to feed the cat tablescraps like she has for years then chastise the family for letting it get so fat that when it rubs against her swollen cankles it's like a universe collapsing in on itself.  
TT: Not at a dinner like that are you going to start talking about how that one time you walked to the store and regretted going commando because it was 'soooooo oht' and you were 'soooooo chaffffffffed *chaefd *whatever'.  
TG: ok okokoko i get ti  
TG: covnersations 199% not poliet  
TG: downright rude  
TG: we r basically the rusdest  
TT: Totes.

She snickered, tabbing over to the command prompt again. It was a bit of a rough draft for the game, but she'd give it a go anyway.

TG: hey ive gotta take a piss  
TG: can i run rr w/u more

Did she have one of her famous five second-long blinks again, or did he actually take as long as he did to respond?

TT: Sure.  
TG: gr8

She pulled up the program again, and wandered towards the bathroom.

\-- roxyResponder [RR] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] --  
RR: yoyoyoyo  
TT: We meet again.  
RR: ya we sure do  
RR: hwos spendin time w/ur lady goin? ;)  
TT: I thought you were supposed to be my lady.  
RR: well ya i guess so btu ur totes all got ur circuits in a big ol bundle over her eh  
RR: got eyes on hte prize  
TT: I wouldn't go that far.  
RR: but u sooooooooooooooooooooo woudl  
RR: ud be all up in that bsuiness if u could be  
RR: all oooo miss lolonde ooooooo  
RR: i wana touch yuor ladytits an makeout w/your face  
TT: I see.  
RR: hey, wnana play a game?


End file.
